Kiva of Zero
by frozenwolf94
Summary: Story challenge by Storylover213. Chris Somata was on his way to a Kamen Rider convention with his Kamen Rider Kiva merchandise but he gets summond by Louise and... has the powers of Kamen Rider Kiva! Will Chris find his way home or will he discover his destiny in this new world? OcxHenrietta
1. Prologue

**A.n:** Hey there people! Fw94 here with my second story, Kiva of Zero. This is a challenge given to me by Storylover213 and as the name of the story says, it's a Kamen Rider Kiva x Familiar of Zero crossover story so I hope you guys like this and tell me if I'm rushing the story, so now the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Frozenwolf94 does not own Kamen Rider Kiva, Familiar of Zero, and any music use or mention in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata and any other ocs mention in this story, so now enjoy the prologue!

Kiva of Zero

Prologue

"Ok, let me see if I have everything here. Kivat belt? Check. Zenvat sword? Check. All eight Fuestles? Check. Okay that should be it." I said as I put my Kamen Rider Kiva merchandise in my black gym bag and headed to the door but stopped to look at my image in the mirror on the door.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, hi my name is Chris Somata and I'm just your average 18 year old living in Tokyo who is going to a Kamen Rider convention today with my Kamen Rider Kiva merchandise I saved at least a half a years' worth of my salary at the part time jobs I've worked at. I have messy dark brown hair that also looked like it was spiked up at the top and the front with my eyes the same color. And if you're wondering why I'm looking at myself in the mirror it's because I was wearing King Wataru's outfit from the finale episode of Kamen Rider Kiva (**a.n: **I tried to find a picture of it but the only way to see what it looks like is to watch the finale episode so tell me in the reviews if I got it right.) wearing black leather pants, boots, and a jacket that stretched to the back of my legs with a red shirt underneath the jacket. I also had a red sash draped over my left shoulder with a black shoulder pad on top of it and chains wrapped around my right shoulder and hanging down my neck.

"Man, I look awesome in this!" I said in an excited tone with a goofy grin on my face. Then I doubled check if I had everything I walked out of my apartment, locked my door and headed to the Tokyo International Forum to have a great time with my friends and other Kamen Rider fans. Or that was the original plan.

It was just like any other day with me walking in the city minding my own business until I saw the weirdest thing; I saw a green circle floating in front of me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things or my eyes playing a trick on me, but as I opened them the circle was still there. I looked around seeing other people walking around and didn't see the circle. Apparently I only saw it; I mean really, you think people would start to freak out or something! Well out of curiosity I poked it and it started to rippled but calmed downed but then I did a real stupid thing; I _stuck_ my finger in it. Bad move on my part I tell you.

"Agh! What the-!" I cried as I try pulling my finger out and then I did another stupid thing, I put my right foot on it to get some leverage but my foot started to get sucked in as well! "Crap! H-Hey somebody help me!" I shouted but no one paid me any mind. I mean come on, what part of 'Help me' doesn't people understand! Can't they see a teenage boy being sucked in a green circle!? Well apparently not since their walking around carrying on like it was a casual thing. The circle was about to suck my entire but not until I shouted "Dammit! I really hate my luuuuuck!"

I open my eyes to see that both me and my gym bag floating in a black void then out of the blue my gym bag started to glow in different color and I think I heard a high pitch whistling sound from the bag. But the weird thing was that I was glowing the same colors as my bag but my skin looked like it was turning to stained glass like you see in a church. Ok this is the weirdest thing to happen to me in my life.

**I beg of you…**

"Oh great… what _now_!" I groaned

**My servant that exists in the vast universe… Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart…**

"Where the hell is that voice coming from?" I said as I was looking around for the owner of the voice. And did it sound like a teenage girl was saying this?

**Answer to my guidance and appear!**

And as the last part was said, I was engulfed by a bright white light…

**A.n:** And that's my prologue to my second story so I hope you like it and review and also if you guys are bleach fans go to my profile page and vote on my poll. So see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Wake up! pt1

**A.n:** Hey guys this is fw94 here with the next installment of Kiva of Zero. So let's get the show on the road with the disclaimer! And tell me if I rushed this story.

**Disclaimer:** Frozenwolf94 does not own Kamen Rider Kiva, Familiar of Zero and any music use or mention in this story. I only own Chris Somata and any other ocs mention in this story, so now enjoy the show!

Kiva of Zero

Chapter 1: Wake up! Part 1- Summoned by the Zero

Well my day just made a turn for the weird. I was just walking to a Kamen Rider convention to show my friends and other fellow fans of the franchise my King Wataru outfit and my Kamen Rider Kiva merchandise, but apparently some floating green circle had a different plan for me. It sucked me in and to add insult to injury no one helped me! It was like I was invisible to everyone or something! Then I'm floating in some creepy black void, my gym bag with my entire Kiva merchandise in it glowed in different colors with a high pitch whistling noise coming from it, my body glowing in the same colors and my skin looked like the stained glass you see in a church, and then got sucked into a bright light. So that sums up weird to the fullest. I was swallowed by the light then out of nowhere, this explosion occurred and smoke around me. So I was in a major coughing fit as the smoke cleared and I find myself laying on… soft grass?

Next thing I knew blue sky met my eyes. Birds were singing, a gentle breeze blowing, the sun shining, surrounded by people my age or younger, but they were wearing matching white shirts, black pants but skirts for the girls, and cloaks held over their shoulders with a gold piece with a pentagram inside of it… wait a minute, this isn't normal. WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Looking around, I saw that my gym bag was next to me. Off to the side, I see some middle age man probably in his 40's. He was bald, but had hair around his head, wearing glasses, and robes of some sort that reminded me of what Colonel Mustang and the other officers wore on the Fullmetal Alchemist anime. He was holding a staff in one hand and looking on.

After seeing him, I then see this girl standing in front of me. She was wearing the same thing as the other people her age but she was somewhat shorter. She had shoulder length pink hair and brown eyes. Yes, pink hair, I'm not kidding. I mean I see girls, and some guys, in anime with pink hair and when I'm walking around I see people who dyed their hair pink. Hell, I even see some dogs with pink dyed fur, but I never seen natural pink hair, even her eye brows were pink. Well it made her look cute, but that frown on her face was ruining it.

"Who are you?!" she demanded of me.

"Uh…" I blinked.

"Answer the question, commoner!" she demanded "What are you doing here…?"

Commoner? Who the hell are you calling a commoner? The Feudal Era is long gone. Just what the heck is she talking about? But I caught the change in her expression on her face. One that was a mix of horror and realization. "No… don't tell me-!"

It seemed that the others realized it to but had more of an amused look than horrified. Then they suddenly burst out laughing and pointing at the pink hair girl in front of me, the latter's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment and humiliation.

"As expected from Louise the Zero!"

"Out of all the things to summon as a Familiar, it was a commoner!"

"Sh-Shut up!" the pink-haired girl shouted. "This is a mistake! Professor Colbert, please let me try again!" she pleaded to the teacher.

The professor shook his head. "I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. If I allow you to redo it, than it would be to an insult to the ceremony itself. Regardless, he has been decided as your Familiar Spirit, and you have no choice but to take him."

Wait? Familiar Spirit?

Just then, I saw a dark-skinned girl with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes walk to the front of the crowd. I have to say, she's really hot! She wore the same thing as the others but, how should I say this, it was more… showing. Enough said. "This makes all you said worth it! I would have never guessed that you summoned a commoner!" the dark-skinned girl said.

"Sh-Shut up Kirche! It was just a little screw up!" Louise shouted, still blushing in embarrassment.

"That's Louise the Zero for ya! You never fail to meet our expectations!" Another student remarked. The rest of the class laughed. Wow, she must be bad at whatever she does. And the laughing proves that. I feel bad for her. Louise then turns to her teacher again.

"Professor Colbert! This got to be a mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a Familiar Spirit!" that caused her classmates to laugh harder.

"Well there's a first time for everything Miss Valliere. Whether it is a commoner or not, there are no exceptions. He will serve as your Familiar."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there four-eyes! Serve?! I'm supposed to be her servant or something ?! I just want to know where I am and how to get back home! Not be someone's man-servant!

"Now continue the ceremony." The Professor reprimanded.

"… y-yes sir…"

"Come on, Louise! You can't possibly fail at this, right? One student mocked.

"Or maybe she can, remember she is the Zero." The other students continue to taunt and jeer at the poor girl. But surprisingly, she ignored them and walked towards me. Okay, what is she going to do now?

"You'd better be grateful." Louise said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you commoner. Normally, someone of your stature would never get this from a noble."

Once in a lifetime opportunity? What the heck is that supposed to mean? As I kept pondering on what she meant by that, she raised her wand and placed it on my forehead. "_My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elements, give this creature your blessing and make it my Familiar Spirit._" By then this pentagram symbol of some sort glowed under our feet. I was staring at it in both awe and confusion, and for some reason my entire body had a tingly feeling. But nothing in the world would prepare me for what happened next. She leaned in, grabbed my head, and brought me closer to her face until… she planted a kiss right on my lips! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Mmph!" I tried to cry out. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but of all the crazy things to happen in my life, this is at least hits the top five. She only held the kiss for a moment before letting me go. "Uh… what was that for?" I finally managed to get out.

"It was for the ritual!" she snapped at me. "I can't believe I waste my first kiss on you!"

Okay, that just destroyed any sympathy I had for the pink-haired brat! Well, I still feel bad that the other students are making fun and laughing at her, but she is just being a brat now! Before I could say anything about this, I felt that tingly feeing again that I felt earlier. This time it was just concentrated on my left hand. But then my hand felt like it was burning. Correction: my hand was burning! Then my whole body started to burn up but most of the pain was mostly focused on my left hand. I started too staggered backwards and grunted as I griped my hand because of the intense pain. It felt like someone was etching words in my hand with an iron hot knife. I then started to see lines appear on my hand making strange marks that reminded me of Nordic characters. The burning sensation soon died down and my body started to feel normal again, but the after effects from it made me light headed and I fell on one knee holding my head.

"What… the heck… was that?" I asked panting heavily. Man, I hope this doesn't happen to me again. Let me tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling.

"Ah, the runes signifying the Familiar contract." Colbert notice. Stepping closer, he took my wrist and looked at it to get a closer look. "Hmm, seems to be a rather precise contract. Most Familiars don't get markings like these. Are you ok?"

"Feeling… light-headed." I got out.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine; all Familiars have to go through that. Just rest for a while and the after effects will wear off shortly." The professor assured me. He then turned his attention back to the rest of the teenagers. "This concludes the summoning ceremony. You are all dismissed back to your dormitories. Also, there will be no classes for tomorrow, that way you can get to know your Familiars."

Well that answers one thing; I'm at a school of some sort. But that also brings up another question: a school for what? Anyways, with that announcement, many students dispersed, grouping off with their friends with the pinkette huffing about her apparent bad luck. I guess I'm not the only one to have bad luck today.

"Hmph! Come on Familiar! We're going back too!" Louise huffed.

"Huh? Back where?" I asked

"The Academy! Now come on!" Louise shouted as she continues to walking in the direction most of the students were heading. Well I really didn't need to argue with her seeing that she is having a bad day with my day just getting weirder every minute. So I grabbed my gym bag and follow Louise to the Academy since I have absolutely no idea where I am. And did my gym bag get heavier or something? Oh well, I'll worry about it later.

Louise was walking a path while I stayed behind her. It wasn't a long walk. We soon arrived at a sizable castle with large white stone walls protecting the inner buildings. I have to admit, it looked pretty awesome. Wait, I shouldn't be admiring this place!? I don't even know where I am and no clue on what is going on! Alright Chris, calm down and take a deep breath. Just go along with this and we will see what happens.

So after I calmed myself down, I continue to fallow Louise through the castle walls. Everywhere I looked, I see teenagers of different ages wearing the same uniform as the one Louise had on. But many of them were accompanied by animals and some of them were exotic beasts, which could explain why Louise was mad when she got me and not any of these exotic beast those people have with them. Louise continued to guiding me deeper in the building, where everywhere I could see decorative art, sculptures, I even see a few maids around carrying trays, laundry, or cleaning supplies.

Finally, Louise brought me to one of the towers and into a single bedroom which was filled with a lot of expensive things and it obviously would look like any other room a teenage girl would have, minus the Twilight posters. Don't ask how I know this.

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise growled as she dropped in a chair next to a small round table lighting a small lamp on her desk. Wow, I didn't notice that it's already turn from day to night. I set my gym bag down to the side of the room so it wouldn't be in the way. "I was supposed to summon a magnificent Familiar to show everyone who talked bad about me that I'm no Zero. But instead I get a commoner!"

"Hey, you're not the only one not happy about this situation…" I grumbled as I put my hands behind my head. "I _am_ too."

"How are _you_ not happy about this, Familiar?" Louise asked confused. "You should be honored to be of service to a noble!"

Okay, now she is getting me ticked off. "Frist of all, I have a name. And it's not Familiar. My name is Chris Somata and the reason I'm not happy is the fact that you suddenly yanked me away of my home, to have me end up in an unknown place I have no clue about, and expect me to be your servant! I want to go home!"

"If it was up to me you wouldn't even be here in the first place! Still, you are here and you are my Familiar, so we're just going to have to make due!"

"Hell no! Just send me back and do that summoning Familiar ritual thing again!"

"I can't! No matter where you came from, the contract is absolute! You can't get back home!"

Well that's just freaking great… I'm going to be stuck here serving a pink-haired brat for the rest of my life. While I was grumbling about my predicament, Louise took of her cloak, shirt, skirt, and… wait, she's taking off her clothes!? "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded covering my eyes.

"I'm getting ready for bed. What does it look like?" Louise asked back who was now in her undergarments. She kind of looked cute in that too. Wait a minute! I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that! Go away bad thoughts! Go away now!

"Well, can you at least change when I'm not in the same room?"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I'm a GUY! That's why!"

"You're a guy?" Louise asked me with a puzzled look on her face. "I'm just being looked at by my Familiar."

Man, is she really that dense that I'm a boy? Anyways, I still had my eyes covered and by the time I uncovered them she was in her nightgown. "Anyway, why don't you make yourself useful and have my clothes washed and dried for tomorrow."

"No! why should I do anything you say?

"You will do as such! I am your master!"

"I'll say it again, no. And I'll keep saying no until you get off of that small ass of yours and find a way to send me back home."

"How dare you defy me!" the pink-haired brat growled

"I can defy you all I want! You're nothing but a whiny, crying, moaning, brat who wants everything but can't have it!"

At that point, she was at boiling point angry. She yanked out that wand that she used on me earlier today and aimed it at me. "Oh, so you're threating me with that stick of yours now. Ooh, I'm _so_ scared." I said sarcastically. "Please, what are you going to do with that stick? Blow me up?"

"Exactly!"

"Wait, what?" I asked with a dumbfound look on my face.

"Know your place Familiar!"

*BOOM!*

Once again my big mouth gets me an all paid trip to pain and unconscious.

When I finally waked up some time later, pain met me real quick as my entire body ached as I tried and set my body up. My head was buzzing like a pissed off bee was flying around in there, my eyes stinging like I got hit with pepper spray, and my entire body felt like I was in a mix martial fight with Bruce Lee and lost badly. I looked around as my senses started to come back to me and I was still in that little brat's room. Dammit! I was hoping that this was all a dream and I would be back in my bedroom but I guess I'm not that lucky. I saw Louise was already a sleep in her bed. She looked cute sleeping there but that bratty attitude of hers just ruins it.

The room was dark so it was obvious to me that it was nighttime. I then notice that I was sitting on a pile of hay. Man, talk about being inconsiderate. I'm going to be tossing and turning at least the rest of the night to find a comfortable position to sleep in. there is no way I'm sleeping on this. I dragged myself out of the hay stacked, grabbed my gym bag and walked out of the room to find a more comfortable place to sleep.

While I don't know the blueprint of the building, I knew where the ground was. I went down the stairs, though the hallways got lost a couple of times but I didn't care. I just want to find the way outside to get some fresh air to clear my head and away from that pink-haired brat for a while. I soon found the ground floor and immediately went to the exit and I was greeted with the open air and the night sky above my head and a courtyard around me.

"Finally, I made it out…" I sighed in relief as I walked around. The gentle breeze was refreshing for me and it helped me think. I walked to a stone bench, put my gym bag down and lay down on the bench looking at the night sky. I notice two moons of different colors and sizes floating in the sky. One was pink and small, and the other one was neon-greenish and large. Just seeing this and the stuff that happen to me today proves that I was in another world. And it made me depressed even more. I mean can you blame me? I was stuck in some unknown world and there's no way I can go back to my own world. I really wanted to go back home. But then again, I really don't have anything to go back to. Both of my parents died in an accident when I was young and I had to fend for myself. But for once in my life that my luck was good enough to have a nice foster family take care of me till my 18th birthday last year.

I sighed heavily and try to sit up but I was having trouble getting up. The reason was probably either from Louise blast or the gravity of the situation or it could have been both with my luck. I was able to sit up and stabilizing myself. Breathe in and out Chris, in and out. We don't want to throw up here. Hell, the people here would probably scold me for throwing up in the courtyard than worry about my health, if they were as snooty as Louise.

But still, what the hell am I going to do now?

And really, Louise didn't have to blow me up with that explosion in my face. Ok, I'll admit that I provoked her with insulting her and my disobedience; but she didn't need to go that far. That really pissed me off. For some reason I wanted to hurt Louise. Well, okay, hitting a lady wouldn't be nice and I would not do that to any woman, but I would make an exception for Louise.

"Man, if I was able to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva, I would give that little brat a taste of her own medicine." I said to myself then I heard a weird sound. It sounded like something trying to get out of a bag. I turn around and I had to do a double take when I saw the bag floating a couple inches from the ground with grunting sounds coming from my bag. WHY IS MY BAG FLOATING IN THE AIR!

When the bag fell to the ground I started to hear a noise like someone panting. I cautiously got up and knelled down to the bag and unzipped my bag. As I did a gold colored flash came flying out of the bag and knocked me down on my butt.

"What the heck was that?" I asked to myself as I was looking for whatever came flying out of my gym bag.

"Hah, I can finally spread my wings and get some fresh air. It was getting hard to breath in that old gym bag of yours." I heard an oddly familiar voice say. When I turn my head to the owner of it my jaw dropped to the ground. In front of me was a metallic bat with big red eyes and gold fangs, and a mix of the colors of black and gold with white lines in the inner part of the wings and ears, which the outer parts being gold, that looked like webbing, his clawed feet completely black, and his face was completely gold except for the dark green inverted triage in the center of his head. It was Kivat, Wataru's means of transforming into Kamen Rider Kiva! But why is he here!?

Kivat turn to my direction and started to talk to me. "So mind telling me why you kept me in that gym bag of yours all day? And close your mouth before you swallow a fly and chock on it." He said the last part by giving me an agitated look. I was just staring at him in both shock and awe.

Ok, just one question. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

To be continued

**A.N:** And cliffhanger, yay! So back to serious (or what I call serious) I would first like to apologized for the late update, I had to do my school work so I had a hard time trying to find time for my writing. I would also like to apologized for the prologue if it was short; I just wanted to get a chapter out there to get started on this story.

The next thing I want to say is that to you, my readers, is that if you guys have an idea for a story you want to see, just pm me or if you don't have an account place it in the reviews but I will have rules/conditions down below, so here they are!

All story ideas must be ones that have an Oc character added in the show, game, manga, etc.

Chris Somata will be the main Oc for the story, but if you have an Oc of yours that you want in the story then I'll gladly put him/her in it.

No yaoi or yuri parings please. I'm not against them, if you guys like to read or write them it's fine with me, I'm just not a fan of those fics.

Shows I won't do a story about are Fairy Tail, Familiar of Zero, and Bleach. Mainly because I'm already doing or planning a story on them.

If you want me to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! (any of the series up to Zexal) story with Chris's card be from another show like for example Fenikkusumaru's Kamen Rider GX (A really good story in my opinion) then if you can help me by giving me the card list for the deck. It will really help me.

And finally, I will give full credit to the owner of the story idea.

So here they are and remember to pm me if you have an account or if you don't have an account then just put it in the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and if you want to leave a review. See you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Wake up! pt2

**A.N:** Hey guys this is fw94 here with the next chapter of Kiva of Zero! First off I would like to thank all of the positive feedback on my story. It really encourages me to think of how to make my stories enjoyable for you guys. Second thing is that I plan to have Fangire show up in my story in the later chapters and I need you guys to send in some ideas for Fangires you want to see in the story. So now to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Frozenwolf94 does not own Kamen Rider Kiva, Familiar of Zero, or any music use or mention in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata and any other ocs mention in this story, so enjoy the show!

Kiva of Zero

Chapter 2: Wake up! Part 2- Chris Somata, the Kamen Rider

"Well are you going to answer me or continue to catch flies with your mouth?" Kivat asked me in an annoyed tone while I still had my mouth opened wide in shock. I mean can you blame me!? Kivat, Wataru's means to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva, is flying and talking in front of me! But how!? I thought the Kivat in my gym bag was a toy!?

"Um… would you believe me if I said I thought you were a toy?" I asked finally finding my voice and I calmed down a little bit.

Kivat looked like he was not at all surprise about what I ask him but with an annoyed tone in his voice he said. "Well of course I would believe that I was a toy! You bought me two years ago remember?! Now are you going to tell me why I was in that smelly gym bag of yours all day?!" he shouted the last part. Man, talk about a touchy bat. Well that kind of gave me an answer to one question, this Kivat isn't from the Kamen Rider Kiva show but it's the one I bought on a toy store site two years ago.

I got up and dust myself off. "Ok calm down Kivat. Well to tell you the truth I thought you were still a toy hehehe." I said laughing with a sheepish smile scratching the left side of my face and with Kivat still giving me an agitated look. I guess he doesn't think it's funny.

"Well I figured that out! Didn't you hear me calling out for help!?" Kivat ask still in his pissed off mode. I thought for a second before saying anything else but the only thing that popped in my head was this.

"Well if I heard your calls for help we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?" and with that Kivat practically fell out of the air and hitting the ground at what I said.

"Ya I guess you're right…sorry for freaking out on you kid." Kivat apologized. I just laughed a little put my hand behind my head.

"Not a problem dude I understand. I would probably freak out too if I was stuck in my gym bag for a day." I said with Kivat going back to his calm posture… or what I could tell. It was pretty much quiet for a few second till I ask Kivat. "So you remember when I bought you two years ago?" with Kivat nodding his head yes I continued with my next question. "Then how the hell are you alive and talking then?!" I shouted the question… ok I admit, I asked it in an outrages way but can you blame me!? You would ask the same question the same way if you were in my shoes!

It didn't take Kivat long to answer my question with a simple answer. "I don't know." And after he said that I put my finger on my head and started to retrace me steps before I was trapped in a world I don't know anything about, stuck serving a pink haired brat for the rest of my life, and somehow I'm talking to one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite Kamen Rider series and the only thing that keeps coming back in my head is that damn green circle that brought me here in the first place!

Finally I said "Well I guess it happened when I or we got sucked in by that damn green circle and when we were floating in that void like space before coming here." I mean that's really the only reasonable answer to this mess and from the way today went I would not put it on the end of the list. Then I thought of something.

I kneeled back down to my gym bag and dig in there and pulled out a sword with a black hilt that has some gold on the bottom, it had a silver blade that almost looked white and on the tip was gold and red color metal. The one thing that made the blade unique was the gold bat that looked like a bigger and more pissed off version of Kivat biting down on the blade and four wings that was in an 'X' shape. This was the Zanvat Sword, one of the many weapons that Wataru used on the Kamen Rider Kiva show. Looking at the sword I decided to touch it and it didn't feel like plastic but actual metal! I mean it can't be real…can it?

I then saw a tree and I then got an idea which might also be fun to try. As I walked over to the tree I could tell that Kivat was wondering what I was doing with him asking me. "What are you doing now kid?" with me looking back at him and said with a curious tone.

"I'm just going to test something real quick." When I got to the tree it looked like a type of tree that can be easily cut by a sword. So I got into a position with both of my hands gripping the hilt of the Zanvat Sword and then I swung the sword at the tree from my right side and when I did I was shocked beyond belief, the sword cut right through the tree with the top half falling on the left side and thank God it didn't make a loud crash that could wake everyone up, but still how the hell did I do that!?

"Wow you have some strength to do that kid!" Kivat said in a surprised tone. I just still in my 'what the hell happen' look on my face, I mean it's the real deal! The sword that was in my bag was just some plastic toy like Kivat but it's real now and I just cut a tree in half! "Hey kid are you still there or are you going to drop your mouth again catching flies?" Kivat said as he hit me over the head with one of his wings and let me tell you it kind of hurt a little bit.

"Ow ya I'm still here ya baka!" I said to the bat till I got another idea and this might be the crazies idea I ever had and the most stupid idea I ever had… well second stupid idea, me touching that green circle is still number one spot for my 'most stupid idea ever' list. "Hey Kivat can you come here for a sec?" I asked and with Kivat flying towards me but then he started to freak out a little when I suddenly grabbed him.

"H-Hey what are you doing kid!?" Kivat said in a frantic voice as he was struggling to get out of my grip. Man for a small gold bat he is damn strong; I can barely keep my grip on him!

"I just want you to bite my hand that's all!" I said trying to get him to bite my hand but as I got him near my hand, he gave one last push till it force me to trip forward and fall on my face and with me groaning in pain a little. How the hell did he do that anyways?!

"WHAT?! Are you crazy or do you have a death wish!?" Kivat scold me with his red eyes glaring at me just like how my foster mom looked at me when I did something reckless and dangerous, which I did a lot when I was a kid.

"Ow damn that hurt. What the hell are you so mad about? I just want to try something out to see if it would work." I said as I was once again on the ground rubbing my now red face from hitting the floor.

"Oh so you wanted to see if you would die from my bite or become Kamen Raider Kiva? Well the first option is more likely to happen than the second you should know better!" Kivat scold me again, man he is acting like my foster parents more and more isn't he?

But he had a point, the outcome of me dying from him biting my hand since I don't have any Fangire blood in me… wait a holy rider second, how the hell Kivat knows this stuff if he was just a toy in my gym bag!? "Kivat how the hell do you know this stuff if you were a toy?" I ask the gold and black bat and as I did he just gave me a thoughtful look trying to remember anything.

"I don't know really, when I came to life in your bag a bunch of information just came into my head. So I guess it was a good thing you didn't hear me cause I used the time to let the information flow threw my head." He said and with me giving him a puzzling look on my face.

"I guess that makes sense…" I said somewhat satisfied with his answer I mean the way today went I would be crazy not to believe him. But man I still wanted to see if I was able to transform into Kamen Kiva, damn it why was I born a human?!

But then I suddenly remembered something that happened to me in that void place the green circle sent me to. "Wait a minute Kivat!" I said as I jumped up suddenly and Kivat looking at me with a curios look to his face. "Ok this might sound crazy but what if I had Fangire blood in me?"

"Well I'll say that it does sound crazy and you're doing a poor job convincing me to test your theory out kid." Kivat said with a blank look on his face. I figured he say that but I somewhat have proof!

"But listen, when I was floating in that void like place a strange light surrounded my body and my skin started to look like the stain glasses you would see in a church." I said as I made my argument to Kivat with him still holding that blank look.

"So what does that prove?"

"Well I'm guessing that if that void place made you real then it could have change me to be part Fangire in order for me to use you, I mean it's a guess but it makes sense if you think about it." I continued with my argument.

"I don't know… it's still doesn't take the risk out of the equation."

"Well ya but we'll never know till we try it out. So please Kivat help me test this theory?" I started to beg a little, giving the best puppy eyed look I could do at him. "And if I'm wrong you can say I told you so."

"But you'll be dead before I can even say that." Kivat said as I just had a sweatdrop behind my head. Man he is stubborn.

"Just be quiet and bite my hand you gold chicken!" I said in an agitated tone. Kivat hesitated a bit but finally gave in and flew towards me and I grabbed him in my right hand and with his mouth open and near my left hand but before Kivat bite it I said. "Well here goes nothing." Then after that Kivat bit my left hand.

"**Bite!**"

And as he bite my hand, I could feel my body in some pain for a while but it still hurt! I could feel my skin changing a little with seeing the same stain glass from the void. At the same time I could see ghostly chains wrapped around my waist but quickly melted into a blood red belt with six out of the eight Fuestles in the holsters, three on each side. Huh I wonder where the other two went. Well I'll worry about that later but now I was smiling and geeking out in my head at what I was seeing! The Kivat belt wrapped around my waist! But I wasn't satisfied with just this.

I thrust Kivat in front of me and with a big smile I said.

"Henshin!"

And with a swift movement I placed Kivat upside down on the belt and as I let go it looked like Kivat was hanging upside down. With Kivat firmly place in the belt, a multitude of sound waves was flowing out of the belt as I was covered in a silver like substance and I could feel my body beginning to morph but then it shattered like glass with a sound of a bat screeching.

I felt my body to feel the familiar armor that I could described like the back of my hand. The belt and Kivat looked the same, but now I had a different look on me. My torso armor resembled a silver vest with a high collar while my chest-plate was red and molded to mimic muscles with some black trim. The armor on my shoulders were silver and resembled bat wings that was folded and chained down. Red armored gloves with black plating on the back of them as the tips of my fingers ended with sharp claws. The kneepads resembled bat wings with my right leg from the knee down in a silver iron boot with chains around it. The bracelets on both of my wrists and left leg each had a green stone embed in them. My head was concealed by a black helmet with a yellow visor that looked like bat wings and in between the two winged liked eyes was an ornament resembling a bat's head and crowned with a green stone and the silver mouth guard which was framed to look like fangs.

I couldn't believe it! I transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva! "This is probably the best thing that has ever happen to me!" I said as I raised my hands up high in the air with a goofy grin I was wearing under my mask but then I slowly started to fall backwards and in a sleepy voice. "Well I guess I can get a good night sleep." As I hit the ground the armor disappeared with me snoring away with a big smile on my face.

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um… excuse me?" I heard a voice trying to wake me up. Ok who's trying to wake me up? It didn't sound like Kivat's voice cause the voice sound more like it belonged to a girl. I slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes to see one of the maids that was employed here in the school. She was wearing a dark dress with a white apron over it and a simple hair decoration that maids would usually wear. She had short dark hair and a gentle look on her face and I have to admit, she was cute. But there was something familiar about her. Did I see her yesterday when I was fallowing Louise? But it felt like met her before, which I haven't in my life, it's just she looked really familiar to me. Eh no need to think about it now. "Are you awake?"

"I am now. Man I had a good night sleep." I yawned stretching my arms and getting up and walking to my gym bag and put my Zanvat sword in the bag. When I look in the bag I saw Kivat in it snoring away.

"What were you doing here all by yourself?" the maid asked

"Well… I was just out here thinking about some stuff and I guess I fell asleep." I said as I was nervously laughing and scratching the back of my head. Hey that's not a lie if you're thinking that!

"Are you by any chance Miss Valliere's Familiar...?"

"Ya I am sadly… wait you know me?"

"Oh no it's just you became quite a rumor, you know, that a commoner was called by the summoning magic." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Huh I guess I'm the talk of the school. So are you a mage too?" I asked.

"Oh no., not me. I'm a commoner just like you. I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties."

"Ok… well it's nice meeting someone that isn't a spoiled brat. I'm Chris Somata by the way." I said as I introduce myself.

"What a strange name… but I think it's a good name. I'm Siesta"

"Nice to meet you, Siesta."

"Well, I must get going. If you'll excuse me though, I have to help serve breakfast."

"Sure." I nodded. "Sorry I kept you from your duties."

Smiling, the maid left to go about her daily tasks. Well at least there's _someone_ here who is actually nice and not a spoiled brat. That made me feel better… well that and me being able to transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva. Which reminds me, I should wake that sleepy bat up… no I'll let him sleep. Heck at least he's sleeping in something comfortable. But man… I really hoped this was just a bad dream with an awesome ending to it but I'm not that lucky now am I.

I started to walk through the hallways again, getting lost at some places but I and managing to back track, and finally I found my bratty master's room and it was pretty easy to find. I just really hoped Louise was in that mood cause of her classmates and calmed down a bit. As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was the awake and irritated pinkette who was still in her nightgown and tapping her barefoot impatiently on the floor.

"Familiar…" she growled at me

Well fuck, she hasn't calmed down at all and looks like she's still annoyed with me.

"You know, where I come from we began the day with saying 'good morning'." I retorted. "I can see that you didn't get the memo, but there's always tomorrow."

"Enough Familiar!" she snapped, stomping towards me. "Why were my clothes not set out for me? They weren't even cleaned either! You were supposed to get them ready today!"

You got to be kidding me? I'm supposed to be picking up after this spoiled brat like she's a 2 year old? Oh there's no way in hell or beyond that I'm being her servant!

"Well excuse me for being incompetent." I sneered, with my sore mood rising back up. "But I need to rest after _you_ blasted me in the face with that damn explosion last night!"

"And it could have been avoided if you haven't been so disobedient and listened to me!" Louise snapped. "Now if you don't want me to blown up again with another explosion, you'll set my clothes and dress me."

"Do it yourself you spoiled brat!"

"What did you say?!" Louise growled at me

"You heard me."

"Listen! You are my Familiar and thus must tend to my needs. Nobles need not dress themselves when they have their servants with them."

Okay, her attitude is _really_ pissing me off! I've just about had with this pink haired brat!

"Well then, too bad for you! I guess you are going to be walking around in your nightgown then, because it's not happening!"

"You dare disobeying me again?!" Louise shouted

"I have every right to disobey you!" I snapped back. "You brought me here against my will with that damn green circle thing somehow and your expecting me to be your little servant boy doing shit that you can easily do yourself! I don't even want to be here in the first place! I'm outta of here!" I said as I turned to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Get back here this instant!" Louise demanded.

"Sorry…" I turned my head towards her and giving her a cold glare. "I don't take orders from a loud mouth brat like you." I said as cold as the glare I gave her before leaving the room.

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile… Mister Colbert, a teacher of the Tristain Magic Academy was running for some reason while carrying a book. Apparently after the Springtime Familiar Summoning, after seeing the runes on Chris's left hand, he went to the library. He'd been concerned for the commoner boy for some time now. He continued to run until he burst through the door into the Headmaster's Office who happened to be a very old long white hair and beard named Osmond. There was also his secretary, who had green hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing glasses. Her name was Miss Longueville._

"_Old Osmond!" Mr. Colbert cried_

"_What is it?" the old Headmaster asked_

"_I-I have some big news!"_

"_There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."_

"_But you need to look at this!" Colbert handed Osmond the book and the old man opened the book to the page where Colbert had bookmarked._

"_This is "The Guardian pentagon of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Why are you still going around digging up old literature like this? Mister… what was your name again?" Osmond asked as he cocked his head. At this point Colbert fell down hard on his face anime style._

"_It's Colbert! You forgot?" Colbert yelled as he stands back up._

"_Oh, right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"_

"_I told you its Colbert…" the teacher sighed sweat dropping. "Take a look at this!" He said as he pointed to a certain page in the book._

_As Osmond saw the page, his expression changed dramatically. It went from a care free look to a serious and stern look. "Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" the secretary then stood up and properly left the room. "Now, explain to me with every detail, Mister Colbert… very slowly…"_

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

"Well that was…. Some argument you and the girl had Kid." Kivat said to me as we were walking around… well me walking while Kivat was perched on my right shoulder exploring the grounds as I tried cooling down from Louise's temper tantrum. And it was kind of boring but anything is better than going back to that pink haired demon brat.

"I don't get why I ended up being her Familiar. I mean first off she treats me like I'm nothing but trash, she expects me to do her chores and the simple things like getting dress, and don't get me started about blowing me up when I don't listen to her!" I said complaining about my slave driver.

"Well you could have try and compromise with her than making her mad at you more, you are stuck here so might as well try to make the best of it." Kivat said

"Why should I be the one to do that? She needs to learn that if she wants my respect she should treat me with respect and not some monkey butler." I argued while I stopped and stared at the gold bat.

"I'm just saying that instead of arguing with her and getting her mad, try and show her respect. I mean you saw and heard what her classmates said about her and treating her like she failed everything she does." Kivat said. "So you disobeying her is pretty much not helping the situation."

I was about to retort but… he's right. I should have compromise with Louise, but I don't want to be near her right now… for obvious reasons. "Okay Kivat, I'll try and respect her, but right now I'm still mad and I really need to find something to relive my anger." I said and all Kivat did was smiled at me and returned to my shoulder.

Most of the morning was just me and Kivat exploring the grounds, seeing a lot of animals hanging around the place, which were probably Familiars of the other students. For the most part they were just regular animals. Dogs, cats, birds, all kind. But what made the stick out was their actions. Birds delivering messages across the court yard and the dogs and cats fetching items and such. But of course there were the exotic looking ones like the salamander that red-haired girl had, I think Kirche was here name. But there was some weird ones that looked like that they came from the RPG I played when I was a kid.

But with nothing to do for the rest of the morning I decided to lie down on the grass and looked at the blue sky with some white clouds floating above me while Kivat decided to sit on a nearby tree and it was very relaxing… till a roar from my stomach ruined the moment.

*GURGLE*

"Damn it… I can't enjoy this relaxing time if my stomach is growling away." I said in an annoyed tone.

"See, I told you that you need to eat. But I guess you were too busy complying to hear me, hehehe." Kivat said laughing a bit flying down from his tree, while I glared at him.

I was about to say something but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chris?" the voice asked in a gentle tone. I turned around, still sitting on the grass, seeing Siesta on the left side of me.

"Oh, hi Siesta." I greeted

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned till she saw Kivat flying near me. "Oh who is this?"

"Hello Siesta, my name is Kivat. It's a pleasure meeting you." Kivat greeted with Siesta giggling a little bit. Well she does work around Familiars so I guess she would not over react if a gold bat was talking to her.

"And it's a pleasure meeting you Kivat." Siesta said still giggling. I was about to say something till my stomach decided to join in the conversation.

*GURGLE*

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry I just forgot to eat any breakfast this morning or since I arrived here."

"Oh, I see. Well then follow me this way. I'll get you a nice meal for lunch."

"Uh…," I blinked. "Okay." And with that Siesta walked off with me and Kivat following. Hey, if I get a free meal then I'm not complying.

We were led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food. "Please wait one moment, okay?" Siesta had me sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back. She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands. It had chunks of meat, carrots, potatoes, and celery.

"This is the stew made from the left overs of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain

"Yes. But it's only the staff meal though…"

I looked at the bowl as I picked up the spoon near me. I got a spoon full of the stew and without hesitating I put the spoon in my mouth. When I swallowed the stew and my eyes just lit up!

"Wow! This is some great tasting stuff!" I said impressed that this stew was just made with leftovers.

"I'm glad to hear that." Siesta smiled. "There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time."

"Well don't mind if I do." I said with beaming eyes as I continued to eat my lunch. As I was eating I decided to ask Siesta questions on where I ended up which see happily answering them. Apparently I was summoned in a world where magic occurs every day. Specifically, I was in the continent of Halkeginia, consisting of the contraries, Tristain, Germania, Gallia, Romalia, and Albion. I was in the country Tristain. And the building I was at was the Tristain Academy of Magic. She also told me that the only ones that could use magic were people who were in nobility or royalty. Everyone else was just referred to as a commoner since they couldn't use magic. That would explain the whole middle age themed. She then explain that magic came in four elemental types; Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. There was also a fifth element called Void, but it's been lost in time and no one know how to use it. So you were classified by what magic you could use. But you could be _further_ classified on how many elements you use. the more you could use, the more powerful you were. If you could use one, you were a Dot Mage, two were the Line Mages, three are Triangle Mages, and four you were a Square Mage. I just don't know how Siesta can keep track of all this info.

"Well, I have better understanding on where I am now. I think I can get used to this place, now I know where I am." I sighed as I finished my third bowl of stew. Man this was such a good lunch. "Anyways thanks for the stew. It was really good."

"You're welcome. Feel free to come and visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind what we're having; I'd be happy to share." Siesta smiled

"Thank you. So is there anything I can help you with? I just don't feel right if I just eat this stew without helping out. And I'm kind of bored right now anyways."

"Oh, well in that case. Can you help me passing the lunch time desserts?"

"Sure I'll be happy to help." I said

So with that, Siesta showed me and Kivat where the box desserts were and we both loaded up some fancy trolleys with the cakes. Stocked up, Siesta and me went to the court yard and passed out the desserts to the nobles. Even Kivat was helping us pass them out, which I found it funny when some of them had shocked looks on their faces when Kivat gave them their cake. But I then notice a mage with curly blonde hair, wearing a frill-trimmed shirt with a rose stuck in his shirt pocket, talking with his friends being very prideful.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So the guy's name is Guiche, he seems really prideful. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"Go out? I hold no woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." He said as he raised his finer again to his lips.

Geez… look at this guy's ego. He makes Captain Kyoraku from Bleach look mature in terms of wooing the ladies. At that moment I saw something fell out of his pocket. It was a small glass with purple fluid swirling inside it. So being a nice guy that I am, I walked over to his table and picked up the bottle to give it back to him.

"Excuse me, you dropped this bottle." I said. But Guiche didn't turn around to face me. Okay… why in the hell is this guy ignoring me? I'm just giving his bottle back. I then place the bottle on the table only for Guiche to turn to me giving me a dirty look. "I said you dropped this bottle." I repeated what I first said.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

What the hell? The bottle fell out of his pocket so clearly it's his… I smell something fishy about his reaction.

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!?"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means you're going out with Montmorency, right?"

Well I'm completely lost now on what's going on. And it looks like Guiche's friends' voices were loud enough to start a commotion. "No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but…" Guiche started to say but stopped when a girl with chestnut hair and wearing a brown cloak rose up from the table behind Guiche's and walked over.

"K-Katie?" Guiche stuttered.

"Sir Guiche?" and with that she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Montmorency are…"

Now _this _confirms the way Guiche was acting so weird. Well you know what they say, weep what you sow.

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you…" but Katie wouldn't take that for an answer and she slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could, leaving a big red hand mark on the right side of his face.

"That perfume you dropped is proof enough! Goodbye!" she yelled and stormed off while Guiche was rubbing his cheek. And it didn't stop there. A girl with tightly rolled up blonde hair stood up from the table further down and went over to Guiche With an angry look on her face. "Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompanying her on a long trip to the forests of La Ronchelle…" Guiche said but only making it worse for him. So I guess this is his girlfriend.

"I knew it! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

Oh boy… he's fucking up bad here with no sign of stopping.

"Montmorency, please. Don't ruin your rose like face with anger like that. It saddens me to see it!" that was when Montmorency slapped him on his other cheek so hard it also left another red mark and him falling on his butt.

"You two-timing liar!" she yelled and stormed off. It was pretty much silent until Guiche sighed.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

"I don't think _any_ lady would…" I muttered as I walked back to help past out the cakes with Siesta and Kivat. I'm just hoping I can help myself to any cakes that might be leftover.

"Stop right there!" Guiche commanded. I turned to face him. "Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle, you ruined the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" he asked.

"First, I was being nice and giving back that bottle that fell from your pocket. I didn't even know what was going on till now." I sighed. It was the truth I didn't know. I'm not that type of guy. "And besides, you're trying to make me pay for what you did? It's your own damn fault that you can't keep it in your pants and two-timing in the first place." Guiche's friends laughed at this.

"He's got you there, Guiche! It's your own fault!"

Guiche's face was in different shades of red at this point. "Listen, you Commoner. When you put that bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have killed you to be tactful and just go with it?"

That's it; I'm not going to have this two-timing womanizer's attitude be in the mix of Louise's. I mean I hate guys like him but now he pretty much lit the already small fuse on my temper.

"Like I said I didn't know until now. And if I did there is no way in hell I would help you hide it. And at least I can stay faithful to a girl I like." I said as I had a frowned on my face and folding my arms across my chest. "I thought a noble like you would be capable at that, but I guess you're not really a noble then."

The ring of students gasped at what I said and Guiche's face red with rage at my insult and gritting his teeth. "Ah, I see. You are Louise the Zero's Familiar, aren't you?" he asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"So what if I am?"

"It seems that the only way to teach you some manners is to beat them into you." He pointed his rose at me. "I challenge you to a duel!"

A duel huh? Now that is a great idea. Not only would I get to relive the stress Louise gave me, but also I can test out my Kamen Rider Kiva abilities. "Fine. Pick a place and time." I said.

"We will duel in one hour hence, at the Vestri Court."

"I'll be there." I said with a smirk on my face. And with that he and his entourage left to get ready for the duel.

"Well you just did something stupid without thinking again kid." I heard Kivat say as him and Siesta ran/flew to me.

"W-What are you doing?" Siesta asked frantically. "Accepting a challenge from a noble."

"What?" I asked casually

"You… You're going to get killed! If you truly anger a noble…" I notice the scared look on her face. Who could blame her? So I gave her a reassuring smile which made her have a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry; I'll beat him. I'm stronger than I look." I assured her

"But-!"

"It's okay, Siesta. I faced stronger looking guys than him before and I always come out on top. So don't worry." I said as I turned around. "Come on Kivat, we got an hour to prepare for this."

With a sigh, Kivat said. "What is with you and fighting with the nobles here kid? But this might be fun."

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later…

_Meanwhile, after getting dress, a task which she grumbled being her Familiar's, she stepped out of her room and headed down to the main hall in order to get some food. While she was doing that, she was thinking of the possible ways she could punish her Familiar. Maybe not giving him any meals? That's a good start._

"_Hey did you hear? Guiche challenged Louise's commoner to a duel out in the Vestri court." A mage student said. This made Louise's ears perked up._

"_He did? The second asked. "When is it?"_

"_In a few minutes. Let's go watch."_

_Louise emeditaly stopped and her face grew pale hearing this. Her Familiar? Dueling Guiche? This was not good to hear. It could ruin her reputation. "That idiot!" she shouted out, starting to run at full speed in the direction where Vestri court._

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile…_

"_This is a familiar rune that only exists in legend…" Osmond said all serious. "Furthermore, considering that he was summoned by the third daughter of the Valliere family, this has something to do with one corner of the lost Pentagon."_

"_It can't be…" Colbert gasped. "Are you saying that…?"_

"_Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak one word about this to anyone." Osmond instructed._

"_I understand…" Mr. Colbert said. Just then, the door opened and it happened to be Miss Longueville._

"_Sir, it seems there are some students dueling at Vestri Court. It's causing quit a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are not working due to the sheer number of students."_

_An exasperated and tired sigh blew out of the old man's mouth. "For heaven's sake, there is nothing worse than nobles with free time one there hands. So, who's involved?"_

"_One of them is Guiche de Gramont."_

"_Ah, that idiot son of Gramont." Osmond groaned. "Skirt chasing must run in the family, considering his father's even more of a womanizer. So who is his opponent?"_

"_Well… it's not a mage. I've been told its Miss Valliere's familiar." Osmond and Colbert exchange a look. "The teachers are requesting to use the "Bell of Sleep" to stop the duel."_

"_Ridiculous. There's no need to use such an important artifact just to stop a fight between children. Leave them be." Mr. Osmond ordered._

"_Understood." Miss Longueville then left him and Mr. Colbert alone._

"_Old Osmond?"_

"_Hmm…" Osmond got up from his desk and walked over to the large mirror mounted on the wall opposite of his secretary's desk, Colbert right behind him. Waving his staff at the large mirror, Osmond and Colbert saw what was happening at the Vestri Court on the mirror's surface. "I'd like to see what that familiar can do. I'm betting my money on that familiar."_

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the Vestri Court…

After an hour or so of long training in my Kiva armor, when I was sure no one was around me and Kivat when I was Kiva and let me tell you, Kivat is a great look out. As I arrived at Vestri Court with the help of Siesta guiding me, I saw the place was packed with students that wanted to see the fight; I even saw Kirche standing next to a short blue haired girl that was reading a book. I got to the middle facing my opponent. Part of me wanted to end this quick but another wanted to punch the lights out of this two-timing baka.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said

"Ya whatever, let's just get this over with. The sooner, the better." I sighed. "So what are the terms?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked out will lose." Guiche said. "Fair?"

"Fine by me."

"Wait!" a voice called. It was Louise and ran towards Guiche. "Guiche cut it out already. You know duels are forbidden."

"When it's between aristocrats." Guiche said as he pointed to me. "He's a commoner, so there's no problem."

"But… that's because we never had anything like this before…" Louise tried to reason with Guiche. But then she turned to me and stomped towards me with a scowl on her face.

"And you! What are you think you're doing? How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"Well to be honest, I never wanted this duel in the first place. Guiche here messed up bad and is blaming me for it. But I accepted anyways because I need to get rid the stress you gave me from last night and this morning." Louise just looked at me with shock, anger, outrage for a while before saying. "Apologize to him."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because if you don't get hurt, go and apologize to him. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"Like I said: Why the hell should I?"

"Just do it!"

"No. right now, you have no say in this duel!"

"No say!-?" Louise squawked

"My, what a disobedient Familiar." Guiche snickered to himself.

"Sorry about that." I said to Guiche. "Let's get this duel started!"

"What? Hey! Don't ignore me!" Louise shouted

"Very well then, let's." Guiche said as he threw a rose petal to the ground. As it hit the ground a coulomb of light erupted from the spot and a figured that was the same height as Guiche, and covered in in bronze armor despite with it showed all the curves that a women would have and eloquently decorated with fluttering armor and wings completely made out of bronze and with a simple spear with a sharp tip.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is Guiche the Bronzed. It's only natural that I use magic, so there for a bronze golem, like my Valkyrie will be both my weapon and your opponent."

"I'm sooo scared." I muttered unimpressed with the golem. Now it's time for Kivat's appearance and give this baka a beating. I'm just hoping he followed me and Siesta.

"Well then commoner, how about you make the first move." Guiche snickered thinking he has an upper hand.

"Oh trust me; you're going to regret saying that." I said as that confused Guiche, Louise and the other mages here. I raised my hand above my head and said at the top of my voice. "Okay Kivat, let's do this!"

"Alright kid let's do this! Let's go Kiva!" Kivat said as he flew in to my left hand with Guiche, Louise, and everyone else besides Siesta in shock at Kivat.

"You have a Familiar?!" Guiche said in utter shock which was clearly seen on his face.

"Well you can say that but don't worry, you going to fight something a lot worse." I said as I put Kivat with his opened mouth, near my right hand.

"**Bite!**" Kivat said as he bit down on my hand.

As soon as that happen my skin turned into stain glass on my face and with the ghostly chains appeared around my waist and turned into the Kivat beat. I then thrust Kivat forward and said. "Henshin!" and with swift movement I placed Kivat in the belt upside down.

As soon as I did that the multitude of sound waves came from the belt and with that silver liquid substance was going around my body. And finally it shattered with the bat screech and reviling me in my armor.

Everyone had a different reaction. Louise and Guiche had a look of shock on their faces, Siesta had one of amazement, and Kirche and her friend had a curious looks on their face. I then took this time and attack the golem with a few slashes with my claws and a swift kick to its chest.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Chris Somata, but in this form I'm known as Kamen Rider Kiva!" I said with my own prideful tone. "Now it's time to show you what the _Kiva_ of Zero can do!"

Kiva of Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A.N:** whoo finally done with this chapter, and sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been very busy with a lot of stuff. So now question time!

In the reviews, how do you want to see the fight against Guiche go and how badly should Chris beat him in the next chapter? And also this is a random question but who do you think Chris sounds like when you read my stories anime wise?

And also if can, please vote on the poll on my profile page, but now this chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it and review and please no flame reviews please!


End file.
